Avengers: Endgame/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Avengers: Endgame. References to Marvel Comics *''Avengers: Endgame'' is the first MCU movie in which all five founding members appear (Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and the original Ant-Man and the Wasp) of the original Avengers from the first issue of Avengers from 1963. **Loki, their first enemy from the same issue, appeared as well. *In Hank Pym's lab in 1970, a prototype of the Ant-Man Suit's helmet, resembling its original appearance in the comics, can be seen. *When the New Avengers Facility is destroyed, Hulk holds back the rubble in order to save Rocket Raccoon and War Machine. This is a reference to a panel in the fourth number of the "Secret Wars" miniseries, in which he did the same thing to protect many superheroes from some rocks. *Right before the Battle of Earth, Captain America tells to the Avengers and their allies "Avengers! Assemble", which, in the comics, is the team's catchphrase. *Captain America being able of using Thor's hammer is a reference to many times that he has done this feat in the comics. These include Fear Itself, Mighty Thor #390, and Age of Apocalypse. **Captain America shouting "Avengers Assemble" while holding the hammer is a callback to a moment in "Fear Itself". *Captain America facing another version of himself is a nod to the battle between Captain America and his HYDRA doppelgänger in the story line Secret Empire. **Another reference to Secret Empire is made during the Elevator scene in the alternate 2012, when Steve whispers "Hail Hydra" to Jasper Sitwell. *Upon joining the Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor jokingly renames the team "the Asgardians of the Galaxy." In the comics, the Asgardians of the Galaxy is a team conformed by Asgardians to protect the galaxy upon the Guardians' dissolution after the "Infinity Countdown" event. *At the end of the film, an elderly Steve Rogers names Sam Wilson the new Captain America, a moment that also happened in the comics. **However, in the comics, Rogers' Super Soldier Serum was drained, causing him to age greatly until becoming old. In the MCU, he aged naturally after time-traveling back to the 1948, before returning to 2023 to name Wilson as his successor. *In the five-year jump between the Ambush on Thanos and the Time Heist, Bruce Banner combined his human and Hulk personalities, an event inspired by the comics,Avengers: Endgameexplained: The Hulk's closing scene in which Banner and his Green and Grey Hulk personas seemingly combined into one, creating the "Professor Hulk" persona. *Hawkeye's becoming a violent vigilante after his family dies mirrors the events of the Ultimates 3, where he changes costume and becomes far darker, after the same thing happened to him. *The territory of "New Asgard" is based on the Asgard built by Thor during J. Michael Straczynski's run. **Just like in the movie, the comics' New Asgard was built after the events of Ragnarök. *Tony's line "you mess with time, it tends to mess back" is quite similar to what he told to Wolverine and Invisible Woman during the comic event, "Age of Ultron". *Precedent for Thor dual wielding Stormbreaker and Mjølnir includes Jason Aaron's The God Butcher/Godbomb, where he wields the hammers of his present and future self, and Johnathan Hickman's Avengers run, where he used Stormbreaker and an alternate version of Mjølnir. *Mantis taking a martial arts stance is a reference to her being a martial artist in the comics *Hulk getting his arm damaged nods to Secret Wars, where he ended with a broken limb, though in the latter it was a leg instead of his arm. *While discussing their plan to travel to the past with the Hulk, James Rhodes suggests to use it to kill Thanos as a baby, thinking this will erase him from existence. This is a possible nod to the Cosmic Ghost Rider, who in the comics tried to kill Thanos as a baby, but instead took him and tried to raise him to change his future. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *''Avengers: Endgame'' is the culmination of the first 22 films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that comprise the Infinity Saga. *The Avengers traveled to the events and/or locations of the following films (with the exception of Black Widow and Hawkeye, where the events were concurrent with those of War Machine and Nebula): **''The Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and Ant-Man. **Guardians of the Galaxy: War Machine and Nebula. **Thor: The Dark World: Thor and Rocket Raccoon. **Avengers: Infinity War: Black Widow and Hawkeye. *''Avengers: Endgame is the first Marvel Studios production to feature a MCU character originating from a Marvel Television production, featuring Edwin Jarvis from Agent Carter, with James D'Arcy reprising the role. **Previously, the lead characters of Marvel Television's Netflix series Defenders were in consideration during early drafts of Avengers: Infinity War. *This is the first MCU movie in which all of the current leading heroes of their respective series appeared. *The scene in Guardians of the Galaxy in which Star-Lord dances on Morag is featured again, but this time through War Machine and Nebula's perspective. *During the scene where Tony Stark and Scott Lang attempt to steal the Tesseract in alternate timeline 2012, the former mentions that Brock Rumlow and Jasper Sitwell are undercover HYDRA agents working within S.H.I.E.L.D., referencing the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *While talking to the Avengers about the Aether, Thor mentions the events of Thor: The Dark World. *While arriving to New Asgard, Hulk reminds to Rocket Raccoon that the Asgardians lost their home, as seen in Thor: Ragnarok. *Right before appearing at the Battle of Earth, Sam Wilson says to Captain America through the radio "On your left," a reference to Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *The briefing on the Infinity Stones has Hulk eating the "Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge" Ben & Jerry's ice cream mentioned in Avengers: Infinity War. The brand helped with the product placement, but denied that said flavor would eventually be sold. *During the Battle of Earth, Black Panther calls Hawkeye "Clint!", a reference to the fight between the two during the Clash of the Avengers, as seen in Captain America: Civil War. **When Captain America throws Mjølnir to Spider-Man, as he calls Spider-Man "Queens," a reference to their meeting during the Clash of the Avengers *During Tony Stark's funeral, his original Arc Reactor from Iron Man can be seen. *When Morgan Stark says that she wants to eat a cheeseburger to Happy Hogan, Hogan says that her father liked cheeseburgers, alluding to Iron Man. *Right before traveling to the past, Steve Rogers tells Bucky Barnes to not to "do anything stupid until gets back", to which Barnes says that "how can he. Taking all the stupid with Rogers", a reference to a conversation between them in Captain America: The First Avenger. *This is the first film where Iron Man and Captain America see each other since Captain America: Civil War. *This is the first film where Iron Man and Thor see each other since Avengers: Age of Ultron. *This is the first film to feature both War Machine and Happy Hogan since ''Iron Man 3''. *This is the first time Star-Lord visits Earth in 35 years since 1988 (the film is set in 2023), as seen in ''Guardians of the Galaxy''. Other Trivia *''Avengers: Endgame'' is the first movie in the MCU to not have any mid-credits or post-credits scenes. **After the credits, as the Marvel Studios logo is displayed on the screen the sound of a clanging can be heard, representing Tony Stark making his first suit during the events of Iron Man. **This is also the first movie in the MCU to be re-released in the theaters. *Katherine Langford was announced to have a role in Avengers: Endgame. However, she did not appear in the film. **In an interview, the Russo Brothers revealed that Langford's role would be the teenage version of Morgan Stark and that her scene would have occurred after Tony snapped his fingers. *The signing of actors' names in the end credits was an homage to the ending of . *During the Marvel Studios logo animation, all images of characters killed in the Snap in the previous film have been removed. **Despite having survived the Snap, Ant-Man has been removed as well. *''Avengers: Endgame'' is the first ever film to cross a billion dollars on its opening weekend. *Director Joe Russo and Jim Starlin, the creator of Thanos, both have a cameo during the consultation session organized by Steve Rogers. **Russo's cameo marks the first time an homosexual character appears in a Marvel Studios production, as well as the fourth time an homosexual character is featured in a MCU production after Jeryn Hogarth in Jessica Jones, Joey Gutierrez in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Karolina Dean in Runaways. *Korg is seen playing , in which Thanos appears as a playable character when a player obtains an Infinity Gauntlet. **Later, in an update to promote Avengers: Endgame, Fortnite added weapons like Iron Man's repulsors, Thor's Stormbreaker, Captain America's shield, and Hawkeye's bow. **Korg is seen wearing a Hawaiian-style shirt with art of pineapples on it, a shirt his actor Taika Waititi is known for wearing in public. *''Avengers: Endgame'' is the second sequel film to be in the same Phase as its predecessor, following Iron Man 2 and carrying on with Spider-Man: Far From Home. *''Avengers: Endgame'' marks the final acting performances of Lee Moore, who passed away in 2018 prior to the film's release and Robert Redford, who had retired from acting prior to the film's release which was released after the film which he intended to be his final film performance. The film also marks the final appearance of Stan Lee in a Marvel Studios production and Marvel Cinematic Universe film being the second and last to be released posthumously after he passed away in 2018. *With a running time of 3 hours and 1 minute, Avengers: Endgame is the longest Marvel film. *''Avengers: Endgame'' is the highest-grossing film of all time, surpassing Avatar. References Category:Trivia